Fire and Ice
by super-pigeonemo
Summary: Bella is band manager of the hottest band Fire and Ice. with only one problem. Shes in love with lead guitarist Edward Cullen. Who only sees her as a little sister. Will Bella going from drab to fab change Edwards opinion? My first fan fic ever! read
1. Chapter 1

Okay so my name is Isabella Marie Hale, Bella, for short. I am a band manager for one of the hottest bands, fire and ice, in town. I am only 18 and I have a huge problem with my band.

I am in love with the lead guitarist, Edward Cullen, who just so happens to be my brothers best friend. Also he doesn't know I exist in the girlfriend prospect. To him I'm just his little sister.

So this is how I went from nerdy band manager to a blow out with an edge. With the help from my best friend, Alice, and my big sister, Rosalie, Edward won't know what hit him.

"Alice are you sure your not going a little overboard with dressing me up for tonight's gig?" i asked i mean really. Here i am standing in front of Alice's bathroom mirror in on of the skimpiest dresses imaginable. It barely even covers my butt for Pete's sake.

'' Now Bella, do you want Edward to notice you or not?" scolded Alice

"I want him to notice me but not for being the biggest looking slut in the whole club. Jasper probably wont even let me out of the house wearing this!"

Just at the mention of Jasper's name Alice went all dreamy eyed. Alice and Jasper have been going out since, well i dont know since weve always considerd them a couple. Even if Jasper is my brother I do have to admit he and Alice do make the perfect couple.

Just then my big sister Rosalie walked in. She and Jasper are twins and are only a year older than me. Rosalie is unbelievably gorgeous. She already does part time modeling and she could definitely be a super model if she wanted to.

I am so jealous. Rosalie get the beautiful blue eyes brown hair gene while i get stuck with the brown hair brown eyes gene.

Rosalie always says im beautiful but yeah right she has to say that I'm her sister.

"Bella back to work Alice has already done wardrobe so I'm going to make you look fabulous with my make up and hair expertise!" Rosalie commanded with a fake French accent.

After what felt like hours of torture, i mean beautifying, Rosalie finally walked me around to the mirror to get a look at the new and improved Bella.

**_Is this even me I thought to myself? Now i could actually pass for Rosalie's sister._**

The person in the mirror was beautiful with perfectly curled hair and beautiful milk chocolaty eyes. She had perfect skin and could actually pull off the dress without making it look skanky.

"Just wait til Edward sees you!" Alice said. Rosalie gave me an appraising look and smiled at me before saying "knock em dead."

_Authors note: first fanfic please review! Have some patience it's a slow beginning._

_how is it??? please give me comments that aren't rude thanks Taylor_


	2. Car ride :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight that belongs to the

Wonderful writer Stephenie Meyer

_**Edwards Point Of View**_

What could be taking Bella so long I thought to myself. For nights we have gigs she usually just throws on a pair of jeans and a fitted tee.

Hmmm… I saw Rosalie going in there with a huge bag and she looked like she was on a mission….. I hope they didn't kill her. But as soon as I could even think about that Bella's door opened. Though I don't think it was Bella who stepped out. I mean who could that be, she was so beautiful she could be one of Rosalie's model friends.

Although as soon as this beautiful girl got closer I could tell it actually was Bella. She had the same choclatey eyes that I felt as if I drowned in every time I saw her, the same soft brown hair, and the same amazing body.

Oh gosh! I was going to have to drive all the way to the gig and back with Bella all alone. What if I had a man problem!

" So Edward are you ready to go?" asked Bella

"Sure." I managed to stutter out. Gosh. Why am I acting so weird? I mean ive always liked Bella as more than a sister but ive never acted so stupid around her. And ive been around a lot of hot girls and never acted like this. Man I must be off my game tonight.

_**Bella's Point of View**_

Wow. Edward sure looks good tonight in his dark washed jeans blazer and tee shirt tonight I thought dreamily. Wait no! Snap out of it Bella!!! Tonights your night to shine! Hes going to be thinking of you just as you think of him!

As I descended down the stairs praying to God I wouldn't trip and make a fool of myself like usual or oh gosh! Could Edward see my underwear? That would be so embarrassing! I mean this is the shortest dress on the face of the planet.

"So are you ready to go Edward?" I asked as best I could with out stuttering.

"Sure." He replied although it sound a bit more like sh sh sh sureeee.

I wonder why hes stuttering, he never does that. Oh, he must see Rosalie, she does look particularly stunning tonight in her calf length halter dress.

Or he could be thinking about how I look…. Nope, no way in the world could I make Edward Cullen stutter.

He motioned for me to follow him to his car since he is my ride. I walked down the stone pathway once again trying not to trip. Note to self I thought kill Alice for putting me in these shoes!

As soon as I got to the car I thought to myself smugly, I only stumbled twice and Edward didn't even see.

On the car ride I rambled on (usual nerd ramble).

But suddenly Edward cut me off from asking him if his electric guitar was in tune for his b flat, e flat and a flat solo riff.

"You look really nice tonight Bella" he said flashing me a dazzling smile.

Now it was my turn to stutter. " Th thanks" I said blushing and looking down at my hands. I took this time to look around his car. I never paid much notice to it before, I was too busy staring at Edwards perfect face, eyes , chest, well everything about him is perfect.

I noticed his car was filled with many guitar magazines and also a Doctors weekly magazine.

"So Edward do you want to be a doctor?"

He blushed and kept looking ahead at the road. " Yeah how did you know?"

"The magazine, why do you want to be a doctor?" I asked him

" I just find it very intriguing to be able to save a persons life when they are on the brink of death and help them recover as if they were almost never hurt. Also my dad was a doctor."

Edward almost never talked about his dad. His dad Edward Sr. died in a car accident along with Edwards mother when he was 12 years old.

"Oh. Well that's really sweet. And I'm sorry about your parents." I said.

"Don't worry I'm fine about my parents. I now have Carlisle and Esme." Edward said matter of factly. " Oh and were here Edward said looking me straight in the eye.

He started coming closer to me and for a second I thought he was going to kiss me but instead he reached over to my hair and pulled a feather out. " Thanks for the ride " I said and quickly scrambled out of the car to the doors of the club where I saw Rose and Alice.

"So how did it go?" asked Rose and Alice jumping up and down excitedly.

"Horrible. He still thinks of me as a little sister" I said.

" I wouldnt be so sure" responded Rosalie.

I turned around to see what she was talking about and I saw a huge and might i add very hot guy walking towards me. Also I can't be sure but I think I saw Edward raging with jealousy.

" Hey pretty lady whats your name?" said the hot guy with a deep voice.

"Bella how about you?" I asked " Hi. Im Jacob. Jacob Black, but call me Jake."

_**Authors note: read ,review ,and tune in for the next chapter. Do yall get it from breaking dawn feather in her hair? Oh well so click the review button and send me your comments!**_

_**-Taylor**_


	3. Dont mess with my girl

**A/N: If I owned Twilight I would be rich and have a laptop. But unfortunately I don't.**

"Hi Jake." Rosalie and Alice exchanged smirks and quickly went to go help the band set up .

Jake and I talked idly and then decided to go inside the club. Since I had already been to the club earlier to set up I had the night off to do anything I wanted, like mingle with some very cute boys ( and make Edward jealous).

It was still opening time so the music wasn't that loud so I asked Jake if he wanted to play 20 questions.

" Okay so what is your favorite color?" I asked

"Red" he responded

_**E. POV**_

I was peeking from behind the stage curtains and saw Bella _my_ Bella talking to that same creep who had hit on her outside the club.

How could she be so naïve he was obviously just playing with her. I knew guys like him, heck, I used to be a guy like him before I met Bella 2 years ago. I know that I have no right to be so jealous and call her mine but I really like her I might even love her someday. That is if she would have me.

I must have been watching forever because now the club was packed. The creep leaned down and whispered something into Bellas ear and I saw her nod her head. _I wonder what that's about. _

But before I could wonder any further the band was called on to stage.

_**B. POV**_

Jake had just asked me to dance when Fire and Ice was called onto the stage to play.

They started off with their usual "_Believe in you"_

Jake and I were dancing in sync when he suddenly grabbed my butt.

"Woah their don't" I said. I was definitely not comfortable with that. Now if it was Edward on the other hand I thought.

But then I realized he was still grabbing and now he slipped his hand up my dress.

I had stopped dancing now and I spun around to face him, "Didn't you hear me I said don't!" Jake looked at me with fire in his eyes, " Do not ever speak back to me! And I will do whatever I please to you and you will not have a word to say about it. Do you hear me?"

He was now gripping my wrist really tight and it was really starting to hurt. I was actually afraid for my life.

Jake started to drag me toward the back door when he was suddenly stopped. I didn't know who stopped him until they picked me up and swung me to stand behind him.

It was Edward

_**E. POV.**_

We had just finished our set when I saw Bella with afrightened look in her eyes being dragged toward the exit.

How dare that bastard think he could take advantage of my Bella. I jumped off of the stage and before I could realize what I was doing I swung bella behind me and hit the creep straight in the jaw.

Next thing I know im flanked by my fellow band mates Emmett and Jasper.

Jasper looked seriously pissed and Emmets face was unreadable.

We pushed the creep into the bathroom and locked the door to have a little chat.

_A couple minutes later….._

"So are you ever going to mess with bella again? " I asked

" No. I swear I'll leave her alone I just wanted some skank to mess with.

" Emmett." Emmett did as he was told he lifted the creep up whose name I found out earlier was jake, and stuck his head in the toilet.

When he came back up Jasper nailed him straight in the face. " Don't you EVER call my little sister a skank!" he said with venom in his voice

"Now are we done here?" Emmet quickly released the piece of scum and he scrambled to get his breath.

" I will go take bella home" Jasper said

" Nah. I want to take her home." I said hoping to get some time with Bella.

So we all went to go get our girls and take them home.

_**a/n: okay so its not very good I know constructive criticism would be appreciated!!!**_

_**_Taylor**_


End file.
